Vehicles are normally provided with bumper bars which function efficiently for protecting the vehicles from damage in many instances, but there are many instances where damage occurs notwithstanding use of bumper bars, for example if the vehicle runs into an animal, or if a vehicle is damaged during parking. This need has been recognised heretofore, and it is known to mount heavy steel tubes on spaced support bars for protecting a vehicle against damage due to animals.
The prior art devices however are subject to a number of disabilities, one being that the excessive weight is most undesirable at one end of the vehicle, particularly the front end, since the vehicle loses much of its balance and safety standards are impaired. Steering can be rendered more difficult or unpredictable, and the steel tubes can and frequently do interfere with clear vision of lighting equipment and turn indicators.
The main object of this invention is to provide a relatively light weight and resilient vehicle protection bumper assembly which will perform some at least of the functions of reducing damage to a vehicle in the case of impact and reducing likelihood of damage to other vehicles when parking.